


Not Sent!

by EugeniaPaege



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gay, M/M, honestly, kleinphy, lmao gay disasters, mitosis buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaPaege/pseuds/EugeniaPaege
Summary: connor wants to tell jared his feelings for himbut the message never sends





	1. Mitosis Buddies

connor: hi jared

jared: hiii

connor: i wanna tell you sumn

jared: you can tell me anything

connor: i love you || not sent! ⚠️  
connor: my cells are in mitosis

jared: omg mine too mitosis buddies

connor: mitosis buddies


	2. Carl Took The Kids

connor: hey jared

jared: yeah?

connor: i cant take it anymore i have to tell you something

jared: oh  
jared: well, tell me

connor: I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH || not sent! ⚠️  
connor: carl took the kids, it's been really hard yknow?

jared: it'll be okay

connor: why carl why 😢

jared: fuck carl man

connor: fuck carl


	3. The Backyardigans

connor: jared i have something really important to tell you

jared: really? how important

connor: like  
connor: of premium importance

jared: damn  
jared: spill this tea! 

connor: i love you jared and i have for so long || not sent! ⚠️  
connor: i fucking hate pablo from the backyardigans like you ever see that mf actin like he the smartest bitch fuck him

jared: fuck pablo 

connor: fuckn bitch uniqua's better

jared: right such a queent


	4. Stumph

connor: jared  
connor: listen to me you fucker  
connor: i have news

jared: this better be of more importance than fuckn pablo  
jared: fuck pablo

connor: right fuck pablo  
connor: anyway  
connor: I LOVE YOU I WANNA PUNCH YOU IN THE LIPS WITH MY LIPS || not sent! ⚠️  
connor: patrick stump's surname isn't actually stump  
connor: it is  
connor: stumph

jared: tHE FUCK???  
jared: unnatural

connor: RIGHT

jared: shocking, honestly  
jared: this news  
jared: unbelievable  
jared: life is a lie

connor: this news has had me shook all morning wanted you to be shook too

jared: shookETH


	5. Sent

connor: jared i have news more important than mitosis, carl, pablo, and stumph COMBINED

jared: is the tea boiling or iced?

connor: BOILING

jared: SPILLLLLLL

connor: I LOVE YOU

jared: I LOVE YOU TOO

connor: WAIT REALLY

jared: YEAH FUCKER

connor: WHY ARE WE STILL TYPING IN CAPS

jared: IDK MAN

connor: so like  
connor: dating?

jared: perhaps  
jared: lemme consider the following

connor: fuk u

jared: considered  
jared: yes


End file.
